Simple
by vicariousliving
Summary: Set in the season finale, Nick and Jess address their relationship...and face off against a coyote. Should be read as a companion to the promo for the season finale. One-shot.


**Author's Note: I saw the promo for the season finale and the idea for a quick, one-shot Nick and Jess story popped into my head. If you watch the whole promo, at the end Nick and Jess are very close - literally. But to completely understand this story, you need to have at least seen the promo (and/or some of the promotional photos for the season finale). Anyway, this story takes place in Nick's final attempt to shut Jess up. ENJOY!**

"Why are you roadrunner? Coyotes hate roadrunners!"

Nick was trying to silence Jess. Given that they were in the presence of a man-killing beast – okay, a coyote – it would have been nice if, for one minute, Jess could not say something stupid. However, Nick's plans were for naught. Jess threw Nick off her and repeated her best defense against the coyote: her impression of the Roadrunner from the ACME cartoons,

"Meep, meep!"

Needless to say it wasn't working.

With all their scuffling, they seemed to have upset the coyote further, forcing it to growl at them in a response. Nick and Jess froze where they were; too scared to make another move. The world, it seemed, was silent for what seemed like hours. The coyote, no longer growling, was now staring at the pair with what seemed to be curiosity.

It was silent for a few seconds more until Jess couldn't handle it anymore and let out one last,

"Meep, meep!"

Nick in an annoyed rage went to throw his hand over Jess's mouth again,

"Oh, you…."

But his hand missed her mouth and he instead found himself face to face with Jess. In a whirlwind of accidental motions, their arms flew around each other's and they were now sandwiched together.

Holding each other, they looked into each other's eyes. Nick stared intently into Jess's bright blue ones, while Jess was already getting lost in Nick's deep brown ones.

They hadn't been this close to each other since Nick had told Jess he was moving in with Caroline after getting out of the shower. The very same day that Jess's ex, Paul, had proposed to his girlfriend and Jess ran into the bathroom to tell him about it and his big mistake regarding Caroline. Everything in Jess's life seemed to be happening so fast. Nick's wasn't happening any slower.

Both Nick and Jess were breathing heavily. Whether it was from the coyote-induced adrenaline or from their lack of distance – neither of them was sure. They both chanced a look to their sides to see if the coyote was still there.

It was.

Turning back to each other, they both gave a small sigh. It was a few more moments of silence before Jess spoke again,

"Well, Nick. I always thought we were close…"

"I guess, Jess," replied Nick grumpily.

He really didn't like the position they were in. He knew Jess was still mad at him: she was certain he was making a bad decision. What was most interesting was that he knew he hurt her feelings, he just didn't know why.

All he knew was that them being pressed up against each other was bringing up all kinds of mixed emotions. He knew he needed to get away from her as soon as possible, get back to the truck, and get to the new apartment and meet Caroline. But he also knew that letting go of Jess wasn't what he wanted either.

"Nick," Jess spoke again, pulling Nick out of the reverie of his thoughts, "I think we should use this time, to talk about…stuff…stuff between us…"

"Jess, I know where you're going with this – " Nick tried to divert the conversation, but Jess merely continued talking, only louder to drown him out.

"The time to talk is now. Before you go do anything permanent and while we can't scream or run away from each other, Nick."

Jess's cheeks were getting flushed, her eyes wider than ever. Nick knew arguing with her wasn't going to solve anything.

"Fine, Jess. What have you got to say?" Bowing his head in defeat, and unable to move at all, Nick merely looked into the distance, trying to avoid her eyes.

"Nick," Jess started softly. It was apparent that she was choosing her words carefully. She wanted this to go smoother than the past conversation the two had had on the topic, "I know you think that being with Caroline is right for you. I get it. I actually do. She's familiar, and comfortable. She's something you've already figured out and in your head you're thinking this is a good decision, but you'll only make yourself miserable in the long run. Don't you roll your eyes at me, Mister! I'm serious. All I want to see is you happy, Nick. That's all I've ever wanted. I'm trying to help you."

Her eyes searched Nick's pleadingly, looking for a reaction from him. There was desperation in her face, but also hope.

Nick didn't want to hurt her feelings, but her words struck a chord with him.

"Jess, I don't want your help." Nick tried speaking in an assertive, yet slightly more sensitive tone, "I don't want anyone's help. What is happening between Caroline and me and between Caroline and me only. Sure, this woman has made me feel like a loser. Like a worthless piece of crap. Like a homeless man without a single-shopping cart…that was a weird example…but things have changed. She's changed. I've changed."

Even as Nick was saying this, he could feel an uneasiness about them. Like he knew they weren't true. At least not anymore.

The sound of sniffling pulled Nick's out of his thoughts once again. Jess was looking at him with reddened eyes. Nick's stomach automatically dropped. He knew he was responsible for those tears, and he didn't like it.

"Jess, I'm sorry," Nick wasn't exactly sure what he was apologizing for but he would say anything to make those tears go away.

Jess was trying to fight back her tears. She knew she couldn't fall apart here. Not like this: in Nick's arms…in front of a coyote. But there was something nagging at her that she knew she had to say to Nick. As if it was her last chance to do so.

"Nick, you can't do this. You just can't move in with Caroline. She's all wrong for you…I know you're scared of being alone. So am I. Why do you think I 'backslid' with Paul? I was scared of being alone too. But I realized after the whole Paul fiasco that being alone was okay…as long as I could be alone with you."

Nick allowed her words to sink in.

_Alone with you…_

Alone with him. Just Jess and Nick alone…together. With Nick habitually tearing himself down and Jess being there beside him, telling that voice in his head to shut up. Reminding him that he was worth something and worthy _of _someone.

Someone…not Caroline.

Jess had said to him that if things were right with someone…it was simple. What was simple with Caroline? Hardly anything. Sure. Every relationship is something you have to work at. But a relationship with Jess? With all their fights, their significant glances, their protectiveness of one another? All of that was simple. Crazy, of course, but simple. However, things with Caroline were too...forced. Nick could see that now.

Looking back, Nick realized why he felt he had changed so much. He had moved passed Caroline. He had grown – because of Jess. And right there was his answer. And it was – simple.

All these thoughts swirled through Nick's head as he started into Jess's pale blue, expectant eyes. There was so much vulnerability. They had taken a huge step without moving at all.

"Nick," said Jess blinkingly, shattering the electric silence, "I probably shouldn't have said anything. Especially now, us being this close, literally…physically…I think I'll risk the coyote…"

They both turned their heads toward the animal, only to find open space. The coyote was nowhere to be seen now.

Realizing their grip on each other was no longer necessary, Jess began to separate from Nick – fully intending to run back to her car and drive home and curl up in her soon to be Nick-less apartment. However, Nick's grip around Jess's body was unrelenting.

"Jess," Nick began, unsure himself of what was going to come out of his mouth, "I think you're right. I think Caroline was my safety net – in my mind. Something, like you said, _familiar_, to fall back on. But hearing what you've been telling me over the past week or so, and especially what you just said now, I think my safety net all along has been you. You came into ours lives so…unwelcome and weird…and yet you made me the man I am today…a better man."

Jess was now looking up at Nick with something different in her eyes. Jess was positive that he could feel her heart pounding in her chest. What he was saying was everything she needed to hear but didn't know she needed until now. It was clear now why Nick moving in with Caroline bothered her some much. The reason was now so…simple.

"Nick," Jess spoke softly, putting her hand on his cheek.

"Jess," said Nick taking Jess's hand from his face and holding it to his heart, "I think I need a new place to stay…"

They both laughed as they leaned into each other for their first kiss.

It was the very thing both of them needed. Tender and gentle, while also remaining passionate. All their squabbles and bickering seemed to have been leading to this. All their "almost" moments were merely a prelude to this, and their need to protect each other was heightened as they held each other tighter, begging the other not to let go.

They enjoyed one another for a good ten minutes. Exploring each other's mouths and enjoying the sensation of being together. Jess threaded her hands through Nick's surprisingly soft hair, while Nick's hands wrapped themselves around Jess's waist over her coat, to bring her even closer to him.

It was only the distant howl of another coyote – or perhaps it was the same one as before – that broke the twosome away from each other.

Nick set Jess back on the ground, for he apparently had lifted her up slightly in their eagerness to get closer. They stared into each other's eyes for another moment before they both burst out in nervous giggles.

"So, what do you say, Jessica Day? You need a new roommate?" Nick brushed a rogue bang away from Jess's eyes, relishing in how wonderful it felt in his hands.

"Why, yes I do Nicholas Miller," Jess said softly scratching the nape of Nick's neck, "When can you move in?"

"How about now?" Nick said planting another soft kiss on her lips. The action caused warmth to spread all the way to Jess's toes as it had moments before as well.

"Sounds like a plan, sir," Jess said, slipping her arm in his as they made their way back to the truck.

Nick knew he had a big day ahead of him. What with talking with Caroline and trying back out of the lease on his new apartment - the one he would no longer be needing. And he knew all of this would need to be taken care of before he and Jess could really be together. But for right now, just walking with Jess, and knowing that he had something in his future to look forward to - a future with Jess to be exact – was enough for Nick right now. And it wasn't hard for him to be happy. It was coming easily to him. It was…what was Jess's word? Oh, right.

Simple.


End file.
